


Burning Lightning

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry Allen met Mick Rory before he became the Flash. Unknown to Barry, Mick took a liking to the stuttering genius. Barry took a liking to the arsonist/thief. Now they are a the Flash and Heatwave. Will they be able to act on their feelings or will Joe manage to keep them apart with his homophobia? Will Captain Cold be a problem for the pair?





	1. First Meetings and Hero Business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Allen!”

“Y-yes captain?”

“Come here.”

Barry made his way over to captain Singh as quickly as he could. Near him was a large man. He was clean shaved on his head and face. He was tan and half his body was burnt. He was handcuffed and his jacket was covered in blood and soot. Barry could smell smoke and fire coming from him. Many stood away from him.

“Get his jacket and process it.” He hated using Barry but he was the CSI available.

“Y-yes sir. Right a-away.”

“Great.” The captain went back to his office.

Barry looked at the man. This was, he realized, Mick Rory. He was an arsonist and a thief.

‘Why would the captain have me do this?’ He wondered.

Rory was tall and muscular while Barry was basically a twig. He could snap him in half if he really wanted to. He swallowed nervously.

“Ca-can I h-have your jacket? I n-need to collect the b-blood evidence from it. I’ll ret-return it when I a-am done.”

“Sure kid.” Barry looked at the man in surprise.

Two cops aimed their guns at the arsonist while the third uncuffed him. Rory shrugged of the jacket and handed it to the kid. Barry collected it and Rory was cuffed once more. Barry escaped to the lab to process his evidence.

He processed the evidence as thorough as he could be. He took multiple samples. They all came back with the same result. All the blood on the jacket belonged to Rory. He analyzed the blood pattern. He interpreted it to be from wiping the blood from his hands onto the jacket. He wrote up his report as another CSI processed the jacket. They received the same results.

They gave Barry their report. Barry went to hand them in to his captain.

“S-sir?”

“Are you done?”

“Yes sir.” He gave both his report and Andrews’ report.

“Is this correct?” The captain asked.

“Yes it is. I ran it three times and then CSI Andrews ran it.”

“I see. Clean the jacket and give it back to Rory.”

“Yes sir.”

Barry quickly did what he was told. He cleaned and sterilized the jacket. He soon returned with the clean jacket.

“H-here is your jacket. It’s c-clean now s-so you don’t have to w-worry about it.”

“Thanks doll.” He grabbed his jacket and left the police station leaving behind a shocked CSI.

“Barry?!”

“Hey Joe.” Barry was still shocked and confused by what had just occurred.

“What do you think you are doing?” He hissed.

“Huh?” Barry asked his foster father in confusion.

“Come on.” He grabbed Barry’s arm and dragged him to the lab.

“Joe? What is it? What’s wrong?” Barry asked as he rubbed his arm once Joe let go of it.”

“What are you thinking? Sleeping with Rory is stupid, even for you.” He hissed at the shocked CSI.

“”What?!” Barry squeaked. “I’m not sleeping with him! Why would you think that I was?”

“I’m not the stupid one here Barry.” Barry really hated when Joe called him stupid. “He gave you his jacket, he was let go because of you, thanks you for giving him his jacket back, and then he calls you doll.”

“Joe!” What he said hurt Barry. “I’m just as surprised about the jacket thing as you are. As for him being let go well all the evidence said that it was his blood and another CSI confirmed the results. For the last two things again just as surprised.”

“Yeah right Barry.” He threw Barry a disgusted look and left.

Barry stared at him sadly. Joe never believed him. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. His dad believed him and to Barry that was all that mattered. He went back to work.

-Time skip: Months after the particle accelerator-

“Rory?” Barry was dressed as the Flash and was doing patrols when he spotted Heatwave.

“Flash.” Rory looked at the red clad hero in surprise.

“Are you stealing anything?”

“No.” Rory wasn’t surprised by him asking.

“Are you planning on stealing?” Rory smirked. “Stealing anything today that is?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Barry turned to leave.

“That’s it?” Rory asked in shock.

Barry smiled at the thief. “Well I should ask if you have set or are going to set a fire but in all honesty I just don’t care.”

Rory could hear how tired he was. “You don’t care?” That was a surprise.

“You only set fires to cars and abandoned buildings. Never have you hurt or killed a person with fire except for the first fire you set and I have read your dad’s file and you did it to save your mom. So no I don’t care.”

Rory smiled at the speedster. “Thanks Doll.”

Barry snorted. “I knew you knew who I was.”

“You did?”

“When we first fought as Flash and Heatwave I saw the recognition on your face when you saw me.”

“Those green eyes, your lower face, and your stance were the same. Only difference was the stuttering.”

“Does Snart know that you know who I am?” He ignored the stuttering jab.

Rory smirked smuggly. “Yes.”

Barry caught the tone. “Have you been holding it over him? Do you bring it up once in a while just to piss him off.”

“Yes.” There was a hint of pride in his voice.

Barry snorted. “I’m liking you more and more. Well see you at the next robbery Snart planned.” He flashed away.

Rory stared at the spot the Flash was at in surprise. He then began laughing. This moment was going to be engraved into his memory for the rest of his life. He calmed down and smirked.

‘Oh I am so telling Len about this.’ He thought in amusement as he continued on his way.


	2. Jones's Arrest and West's Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thoughts'

Rory returned to the safe house after his unexpected yet very interesting chat with the Flash. He handed Len a beer before sitting down. The amused look was still on his face and Len caught it. He raised an eyebrow at him as he opened his beer.

“What's so amusing?”

“I ran into the Flash earlier.”

“Really now?”

“Indeed. He asked if I was stealing anything and I told him no. He then asked if I was planning to before he added in today. I told him no again and his answer was okay before he started to leave.”

“That's all?” The thief was shocked by that.

“I was also shocked by that. I asked him if that was it and he replied and I quote “Well I should ask if you have set or are going to set a fire but in all honesty I just don’t care.” And that was all said with a smile.”

“He didn't care!?”

“Nope. Since no one was hurt during any fires I had set before he didn't care. I thanked him and when I called him doll he confirmed that I knew his identity.”

“What was his reaction to that?”

“He wanted to know if you knew. I said you did. You'll love this. He wanted to know if I was holding it over you and if I brought it up just to piss you off. I confirmed and he said that he was liking me more and more before running off.” Mick smirked.

“That shit!” Len growled.

“It was very amusing.”

“I'm getting back at him for this!”

“You do that Len!” He sipped his beer as he watched his friend in amusement.

“Len do what?” Lisa asked as she walks in.

Mick quickly filled her in causing her to laugh. Len sneered at them both as he resumed planning. Lisa found it hilarious. The shy CSI insulted her brother. It was very amazing and a hundred percent amusing. Oh she wished she had been there to see it.

“I didn't know the science geek had it in him.” Even as the Flash he didn't have the courage to insult him in fear of Len killing him.

“Shut up train wreck!” Len growled at her.

“But this is too good.”

“I said shut up!”

“Make me.”

“If you do not shut up you can't come with us on the heist.”

“Fine.” She pouted.

-Later that week-

Barry had been on patrol when he had gotten the call. Since he was already in his suit he flashed over to the jewelry store. He wasn't surprised to see Heatwave, Captain Cold, and Golden Glider. He gave Heatwave a friendly smile.

“Good afternoon Heatwave.”

“Flash.”

“How have you been?”

“Good.”

“It's not n _ice_ to ignore others Flash.” Cold growls at him.

Flash sent him a smirk. “I decided to put you on the back burner today Cold. Thought it might warm you up and unthaw you a bit.”

Heatwave and Golden Glider began laughing. Captain Cold stared at the speedster in shock before glaring at him. Flash kept smirking at him as he dodged the blast from the cold gun. The other two calmed down and watched Cold try to get revenge in amusement.

“This is why you need to defrost Cold.” He said as he zoomed around the room.

“Scarlet I am warning you now. You are on very thin ice.”

Flash just gave him a smug look. “Well someone sure is frosty today.”

As the other two laughed Cold glared. “This is your last warning Red.” He aimed the gun at him once more.

Before Flash could give him a retort he spotted a little girl hiding behind a display case near the wall. He turned towards her and gave a small calm smile.

“Are you hurt sweetie?” The others looked at him in confusion.

The little girl stared at the red clad hero in fear. Flash recognized her from a case he was working on as a CSI. He didn't move closer since he saw the fear on her face. Instead he sat down. He needed to get her to come to him and that meant getting her trust. The others put their guns away and waited.

“As you can see by my suit I am the Flash.” He said as calmly as he could. “And I know that you are Cleo Jones.”

“Y-you know w-who I am?”

“Yes. Not only have you been on the news but a CSI at CCPD contacted me.” He wanted her to feel safe with him when he wasn't being the Flash. “His name is Barry Allen. I went to see what he wanted. He explained that you had been taken and how the police and your mom was looking for you. He knew that I would be all over the city and asked me to keep an eye out for you.” He knew he would be in trouble with his boss but he didn't want her to be scared of him.

“They are?”

“Yes they are. May I take you outside to where the police are? They will take you to the hospital to get you checked out and you will be processed for evidence but your mommy will be with you.”

“O-okay” she grabbed his hand.

“Great.” He smiled at her before he looked at the other two. “Is it too much to ask for you three to stay here?”

“Yes.” They told the hero together.

Flash sighed. “I knew it.”

He and Cleo left the store. The three thieves also left the store but took a different exit. The police were shocked by the fact that Flash exited the store with the missing child instead of the criminals. Detective Ladd went over and thanked him.

“Not a problem. The minute I saw her I made sure to get her.”

“What about the thieves?” One of the officers asked.

“They got away with the jewels.”

“Damn it! Yo-”

“Thank you Flash.” The detective cut off the officer. “Don't worry about the thieves. They will show up again.”

“True. You are welcome.” He turned to look at Cleo. “Bye milady.” He bowed to her.

She giggled. “Bye Flash.”

He gave her another smile before he ran off. He filled in what had happened with the rest of team Flash before he change and went back to work. He had been in the lab for almost two hours before someone went looking for him. They had told him that Captain Singh wanted to see him. He secured the evidence before he went to the captain's office.

“Sir?”

“As you probably already know Cleo Jones was found two hours ago.”

“Yeah I saw it on the news. Can't believe i'm saying this but I'm glad they were robbing the place.”

The captain smiled. “Me too. I need you to go to the hospital and collect the evidence.”

“Yes sir.”

“Allen?”

“Yes?”

“Miss Jones said that you told the Flash to keep an eye out for her.”

“I d-did.” He braced himself for the lecture he was about to receive.

“Good thinking Allen.”

Barry gave him a shocked look. “W-wait? What?”

“It was a brilliant idea to ask the Flash for help.”

“Really? I was expecting to get yelled at.”

“You won't. Miss Jones is at Central City General hospital.”

“Alright.”

-Hospital-

Barry arrive at the hospital shortly after his talk with the captain. He was directed to her room. Officer Rodriguez was standing guard outside. She smiled when she saw her favorite CSI.

“Hello Barry.”

“Hey Amy.”

“Heard that you told the Flash.”

“Yes I did.”

“Good job.”

“Thank you.”

“It was a wonderfully brilliant idea.”

“Huh?”

“Having the Flash look out for Cleo Jones.”

“I figured he was the only person who has literally been all over Central many times.”

“That is true.”

“It was a long shot but he had a better chance at spotting her then any of us did.”

“Well he did”

“Yeah.”

Amy gave him a concerned look. “Did you get into trouble?”

“No. The capain was surprisingly okay with it and Joe well Joe wasn't there.”

She hugged him. “Don't worry about him. If the chief is okay with it then that is all you need.”

“True. Thanks Amy.”

“You're welcome. Well you better get in there.”

“True.”

Barry entered the room but was stopped by an elderly women. She gave him a look over before smiling.

“Are you Barry Allen?”

“Yes ma'am.”

She gave him a hug that surprised him. “Thank you so much. I was very worried about my granddaughter and the police officer said that you telling the Flash is the reason why she was saved.”

“You're welcome but he probably saw the news.”

“Don't be modest. The Flash could have gotten her out not realizing she was a missing child. Thank you. Cleo?”

“Yes grandma?”

“Barry Allen is here to see you sweetie.”

“Hello Mr. Allen.”

“You can call me Barry. How are you doing?”

“Good. The nurse collected a lot of things from me.”

“Good. That was what we in law enforcement call evidence. It will help us to find the person who took you.”

“It was my daddy.”

Barry gave her a confused look. “I thought your daddy was dead.”

“So did I. He is a meta now.”

“I see.”

“I forgot to tell the Flash.”

“It's okay. I will try to tell the Flash. May I ask what his power is?”

“Have you read Harry Potter.”

“Yes I have.”

“It is like the cru-cru…” She fought to say the word.

“Cruciatus curse?”

“Yes only he has to touch you. It happens through skin to skin contact.”

“I see. Well I will make sure the Flash and police know.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Did you tell the doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Did he use it on anyone else?”

“I don't know. I believe so because I could hear people screaming.”

“I see. I'm so sorry. I hope you take care.”

“Okay. Bye Barry.”

“Bye Cleo. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

-Safe house-

Barry had finished the day. Most officers were horrified with the I formation Barry had gotten. After work he went to one of the safe houses. He was glad that the first one he checked was where Smart was. Usually he wouldn't go to the man but this was different. Child abusers pissed him off and disgusted him. He knew what Smart would do and in this case he found that he could care less.

“Snart?”

“Playing unfair now?”

“No. Do you remember the little girl from earlier?”

“Of course.”

Barry sighed. “I was sent to go collect the evidence from the nurse and she wanted to talk to me. It turns out her dad is still alive and is a meta. He had kidnapped her. His power is similar to the cruciatus curse from Harry Potter only it is done through skin to skin contact. His name is Marcus Jones. I know from his file that you once employed him.”

“I did.” He sounded like he was forcing himself to speak. “Did he use it on the kids?”

“Yes.”

Len growled. “I'll find him.”

“Good. Just don't kill him. He needs to pay for his crimes.”

“Don't worry.” He looked at the speedster. “So Mick huh?”

Barry blushed. “W-what?!”

Len smirked. “You like Mick.”

“N-no I don't.” He attempted to lie causing the thief's smirk to widden.

“Yes you do.”

“I do.”

“Why did you even bother to try to lie to me?”

“I don't know.” Barry answered. “Temporary stupidity into thinking I could.”

“Must be!”

Barry snorted. “I have to get back. Leave him at S.T.A.R labs.”

“Too easy.”

“I would say leave him at the precinct but then people would catch Captain Cold doing a good deed.”

Len shuddered. “That would be horrible.”

“Indeed.” Barry laughs. “Well see you Len.”

“See you Red.” Barry smiled at him before speeding off. “What a pain.”

“Who?” A gruff voice from behind asked.

“Barry.”

“Why now?”

Len explained what happened to Mick. He left out the part where they talked about Barry liking the pyro. Mick snorted at the end. He found the kid hilarious. Len gave him a look.

“You would find that amusing.”

“It is.”

“Not really.”

Mick snorted but changed the subject. “So we can't kill him but we can injure the bastard?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” The pyro smirked.

“I thought so. Although I'm still surprised the kid is letting us hurt the bastard.” Len replied.

“He knows that he and the police don't have that big of a chance to find him ands that we would make him pay for hurting his kid one way or the other.”

“True.”

“What's true?” Lisa asked.

Len told her. After pouring for a bit at always missing the action she thought back to Marcus Jones. She remembered him. He was a dick but he was good at bidding from the police. No wonder the CSI came to them for help. The dick needed to be found and knew that Len would be able to find him.

“Count me in.” She said coldly.

“Gladly.”

-Two days later.-

“Hello officers. I found a gift for you.”

Captain Singh left his office to find them all staring at the same thing. Each had a confused look on their face. He turned to see what had captured their attention and found the Flash holding a beat up man.

“A few seconds ago this man was resting on a bench. This is Marcus Jones, age 38. He is a meta with a power similar to the torture curse from Harry Potter. According to his daughter he had kidnapped and used his power on her. I have already called the paramedics and they should be here son.” He placed the unconscious man down. “Goodbye.” He flashed out.

“Arrest him. Get Allen down here to process him and someone wait for the paramedics.”

One officer ran outside to wait while another ran upstairs. Meanwhile the officer closes to Marcus arrested him. Most were very satisfied at seeing what happened to the man who tortured his own daughter. Had they been looking they would have seen the pissed off look Joe was sporting.

“Allen!”

“What's wrong officer Matthews?” Barry and the other CSI stopped working and looked at the officer.

“Marcus Jones is downstairs in custody. The Flash brought him in.”

“Oh okay.” He acted shocked. “I'll be down in a second.”

“Good.” He smirked. “On be prepared. Jones is pretty beaten up and is unconscious.”

“What?”

“Jones was beaten is unconscious.”

“Did the Flash?”

“No. From what I saw it looked like other criminals had gotten ahold of him. According to the Flash he had found him on the bench. He called the paramedics.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Can't say I feel bad for the guy.”

“I bet.”

“See you down there.”

“Yeah.”

Officer Matthews left. The other CSIs began talking while Barry grabbed his kit. He made his way downstairs. Once the man was in sight Barry made sure to act snooker by the sight. He went over to the man as the paramedics were walking in.

“Wow.”

“Indeed. Well start collecting.” The captain ordered before going to go talk to the paramedics.

“Yes sir.”

Barry was able to collect the evidence quickly. This was due to the man being unconscious and unable to fight him and there being little evidence to collect. Barry stood and the paramedics began their work. Barry went over to his boss.

“That was quick.”

“There wasn't much there.”

“I see.” The captain expected that. “Get me the results once they are done.”

“Yes sir.”

Barry went to the lab and began processing the evidence he collected. A few minutes later Joe entered the room. Barry wondered what made the man so upset.

“Oh hey Joe.”

“What were you thinking Barry?”

“Huh?” Barry looked at him in confusion.

“Why are you covering up for criminals?” Joe asked causing Barry and the other CSIs to stare at the man in shock.

“What?”

“We all know who beat Jones up.”

“We do not know that for certain.” Barry said. ‘Well I do but there is no evidence to prove it and the man hurt his kid.’

“BARRY!”

“The burns don't automatically mean Rory was involved. It is only circumstantial evidence.”

“D-”

“I even took photos of his bruises and some of them look like they were made by boots.”

“S-”

“Some bruises looked to have been made by a crowbar and a pipe. The only hair I found look to be from his daughter. There was no DNA or foreign fibers.”

“What's going on in here?” Captain Singh asked.

“Nothing.” Joe replied.

“Yeah right.” Another CSI snorted.

“Please explain Mr. Reid.”

“Detective West stormed into the room and started accusing Barry of covering up for criminals.”

“What?” He looked at his detective in irrigation seeing as this wasn't the first time.

“No I didn't!” He yelled defensively.

“You did. Barry explained how circumstantial the burn wounds were and the other evidence he had found and the evidence that wasn't found.”

“I did not.”

Singh sighed. ‘He most likely doesn't have proof that Allen did this and tried to get him to admit it.’ He looked at the others in the room. “Did you all here this as well?”

The others nodded which confirmed what Reid had said. He had glared at Joe before taking him to his office to talk to the man. Barry looked at Ried.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Do you need help?”

“Yeah. Can you run this boot print?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Thanks.”

“You're welcome. I thought he had stopped accusing you like that a while ago.”

“Me too. He's mad I told the Flash.”

“Seriously?” This came from another CSI. “Why is he mad about that?” Willows asked.

“Because Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider had escaped while the Flash had been focused on the little girl.”

“Wow.” The whole room was stunned by that.

“He likes to you any excuse to be mad at me.”

Willows went over had put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. “He needs to get over you being bisexual.” She said before she returned to her work.

“I know. Iris is pissed about this and refuses to speak to him because of it.”

“How is she?” Reid asked.

Barry smiled. “Eddie proposed to her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She said yes and is completely estaticed about it.”

“Tell her we all said congratulations.” Weaver said.

“I will.”

-With Len and Lisa-

Lisa was sitting on the couch listening to her brother. Thanks to the cameras they had placed he was able to watch them. Len knew exactly what happened to Jones after they were through with him.

“Flash took him to the police station saying he found d him on a bench and that he already called the paramedics.”

“Do they know who beat him?”

“They suspect Mick was involved due to the burn marks but Barry had reported that there wasn't a lot of evidence to collect.”

“Good.”

“Indeed. After they had collected the evidence he was taken to the hospital to make sure there were no internal bleeding or life threatening injuries.”

“Damn.”

“I thought so too.”

“Where's Mick?”

“He wanted some alone time.”

“Oh.”

“Are you okay.”

“I am.”

“Good.”

“What about you?”

“I’m good train wreck.”

“That’s good.”

“Hmm.”

“Well i’m off to go see Cisco.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” He didn’t like that geek at all and she knew it.

All Lisa did was stick out her tongue before leaving. Len chuckled before checking the cameras once more. He had seen West’s face and was going to watch when Lisa walked in. He had closed the computer before talking. She would have gotten distracted and if something did happen to Barry she would have stormed out to give the cop a piece of her mind. Len looked through the footage he missed. He scowled and wished she would when he watched West accuse Barry. He knew the real reason he was being a dick and it had nothing to do with Jones or Mick.

West was lucky that the captain entered the room and that another CSI stuck up for Barry. He had seen the treatment he put Barry through and he was sick of it. He was close to going over there to give him a piece of his mind. He closed the computer then grabbed the laptop and left. He was going to go show Mick. This wasn’t going to continue and the two needed to come up with a plan.

 

-With Mick-

After they had finished with Jones he took off. Mick went to the store to go get ingredients. He went home and began baking different types of jello cakes. Once the last one was done he realized how many he made.

“Damn I made a lot. Eh Barry eats a lot.” He said with a shrug.

“Yes he does.”

“Hey Len.”

“Hey.”

“How’d it go?”

“As planned. They couldn’t find a lot of evidence and I already threw out the boots I stole.”

“Good.”

“It was.”

Mick heard the tone and looked at his friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Watch this.”

“Okay.”

Mick watched the video from the beginning. He was pissed off at the end. his eyes promised pain and it took a lot of self control to keep him from leaving and beating West to a pulp. Joe was going to pay and he needed to be really careful. He was on the thinnest of all ice.

“That man will get it.”

“Yes, yes he will.” Len promised.

“Good.”

The two began plotting. Neither of them had like West and it was due to his homophobia. He only restrained himself with Singh because he was his boss. Their hatred grew when they first met the CSI. They had looked into him after Mick had been arrested so they heard what had happened when he had left the precinct that day. They had wanted to see if they could bribe him but figured out that it wouldn’t work.

One of Len’s hired men had been there to help Mick if he needed it and had overheard West call Barry stupid. Later on it was brought to their attention that Barry was bisexual and that was the reason for West’s attitude. Once Len had learned he was the Flash he had kept an eye on the kid. He never liked West and knew that he would use his power against him.  
What Barry didn’t know was that the two villains had found something interesting about West. They used that information to blackmail West into backing off. They wanted to kill him but figured the genius wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. He had just broken their agreement and he was going to pay for it.


End file.
